


First Time

by Peter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Scott, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV Male Character, Sharing Body Heat, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter/pseuds/Peter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>isaac and scott's first time during mating season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> please comment/kudos, otherwise i don't know how well i'm doing or if i should continue writing!

Isaac could feel the suffocating heat radiating off the body next to his own. He wants nothing more than to give Scott all he is, every part of him—but something is holding him back. His throat constricts with a cinderblock unable to open up and tell Scott what he wants, unable to vocalize the pit of fire growing in his stomach.

He was sure this had never been a problem with Allison, their bodies had naturally fit together and he knew where everything was going. With Isaac…everything was more nervous and more tentative. Scott was a virgin all over again. When Isaac was lying next to Scott he didn’t know whether or not to prop himself over Scott and kiss down is body with searing kisses or to lie still while Scott undressed him in the dark. The tension between Isaac and Scott had slowly been rising, each feeling the last link between them had yet to come.

Now that mating season was around Isaac could barely to sleep in the familiar spot beside Scott—their combined heats causing tossing and turning all night while each teen laid in silence—unsure who would make the first move and break their abstinence. Isaac hoped it would be Scott but he knew that it was not in Scott’s nature to _push_ , he was very much laid back and adaptable to Isaac’s whims.

No one ever taught Isaac how to deal with someone who was so similar to himself. They both tiptoed around the issue, silently suffering the ache for more physical contact.

Maybe it wasn’t so much as a push but admittance when Scott set a condom and a bottle of lube out on the bed for Isaac to find. The brunette’s face was stained red when Isaac found the items, sitting with them in his hands for a moment before quirking a brow in Scott’s direction. Isaac could barely contain his joy at Scott’s nudge in the right direction, he wouldn’t take it for granted.

It was awkward for the first few minutes, they just laid out on the bed kissing softly as they usually did. Scott was lying on Isaac’s chest kissing him gently before he swallowed harshly. Isaac watched his boyfriend sit up before stripping his shirt off and Isaac let his hands roam the newly exposed flesh—the electricity much stronger than it had ever been before with the anticipation of more to come. Isaac’s clothes fell away in the same way until both of them were in nothing but their boxers. Isaac was the first to slide his hand beneath Scott’s waistband to feel his boyfriend’s length stroking it. “I want you.” Isaac whispered in Scott’s ear, who just let out a strangled moan in agreement.

Scott helped Isaac to get himself out of his boxers and Isaac admired Scott’s nude body. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen the golden planes of Scott’s body—no they had lacrosse together, they ran naked on full moons, and for the most part they showered together but now as Scott laid out before him with the blush of his heat during the mating season spread over his body the image was much more erotic. Isaac felt his own cock twitch at the thought of being inside of that body. He pushed his own boxers off soon after and allowed Scott’s curious hands to map out his body, tracing his hips and lanky appendages. His soft fingers tracing over the dips and valleys in his spine before resting his hands on Isaac’s shoulders.

Neither of them really knew who was “going in” and who would be on the receiving end but Scott gently guided Isaac’s hand to his entrance, which to his surprise, was already a bit damp and wet. Isaac gave his boyfriend a curious look.

Scott blushed and attempted to bury his face in his pillow to hide his embarrassment. “Der-Derek—“ Isaac attempted not to lose his boner to the mention his older-brother-like-figure’s name, “He said that when two male wolves… he said that they can scent out submissive and dominant roles that they…” he shied away again and Isaac kissed Scott until he smiled and looked back in Isaac’s direction, “sometimes the submissive’s body can prepare for mating.” He said as his intense blush began to spread down his chest and Isaac nuzzled his boyfriend’s neck.

“We don’t have to do it that way if you don’t want to.” He whispered against Scott’s skin as he felt a little of Scott’s self lubricant spread onto his finger and a whine as Scott’s entrance practically sucked in the tip of Isaac’s index finger.

Scott shook his head, “No, I want it.” He said using a free hand to cover his face from Isaac who just chucked in response.

“Don’t hide. I’m flattered.” He smiled to his boyfriend as he found his finger sliding all the way inside Scott. The brunette gasped feeling the intrusion but moaning even as Isaac ventured to add another finger inside of him. Scott’s entrance was a hot, slippery, suffocating, vice Isaac wasn’t sure he would be able to last inside of. Soon enough Isaac was working three fingers inside of Scott who had become a moaning sticky mess.

“Isaac…please…st-stop doing that. I need you.” He muttered against the other’s lips as Isaac crooked his fingers to nudge against Scott’s prostate causing the male’s body to arch off of the bed. “Nngh!” was the only sound he could make after that. Isaac withdrew his fingers soon after.

The taller teen smiled and nodded reaching over to their nightstand, grabbing and ripping the condom open with his teeth—something he assumed Scott found amusing by the slight laugh he gave. He slicked the condom with the lube Scott had left out for him and he awkwardly placed his cock at Scott’s entrance. He searched Scott’s eyes for any sign of regret, wanting got back out, anything instead he found nothing but love. Isaac felt a slight squeeze on his shoulders as Scott looked him in the eyes and kissed him.

“Please.”

After that one word Isaac was sure. He gently nudged his way inside of Scott groaning momentarily at his boyfriend’s heat. “Fuck yes.” He muttered before hearing a laugh from Scott who looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“Right?” He asked moaning as Isaac pushed Scott’s legs up so he could slide in just a little further.

“You feel amazing Scott.” Isaac managed to say as he began shallowly thrusting in and out of his lover. “God Scott…”

The boy beneath Isaac moaned with equal vigor and bit his lip in order to keep himself quiet even though his mom was working late.

Isaac’s hands slid up and down Scott’s thighs, he massaged the tensed muscles there before grasping his lover’s own member in his hand, stroking him as well. That was all it took for Scott to go over the edge, Isaac watched with intensity as Scott’s back arched off the bed, his thighs trembled with the force and his eyes screwed shut with pleasure as his mouth let out a loud moan in the form of Isaac’s name. His cum covered Isaac’s hand and most of Scott’s torso.

A moment later Isaac pushed as deeply as he could into Scott and came. He could vaguely hear Scott moaning as his mind blanked pure white from pleasure. When Isaac finally came down from his high he collapsed on top of Scott, still embedded deep inside of him. He was about to pull out before Scott let out a strangled cry and Isaac’s heart stopped at the thought of hurting Scott. “What’s wrong?”

Scott whimpered from Isaac’s attempt to pull from their knot. “We-we’re tied together.” He moaned feeling Isaac’s penis continue to expand and massage his prostate.

Unsure of what was actually happening to him Isaac’s eyes widened. “What?” He asked in shock.

After a long and loud moan escaped Scott the teen groaned, “Do you ever listen to what Derek says?” He asks before watching Isaac shake his head ‘no’. “When two wolves mate during mating season the male or ‘dominant’ one knots…” He again paused to moan from the large stretching inside. “You grow a knot at the base of your dick to keep cum inside.” He explained blushing. “S-stop looking at me like that!” Scott exclaimed grabbing Isaac’s pillow to cover his face.

Isaac laughed at his boyfriend. “I-It’s n-not f-f-funny!” he said even though he was clearly struggling not to laugh. However after a few seconds of Isaac laughing Scott joined in at their current situation—virgin werewolves groping in the dark to figure out their new bodies and strange new sex habits. After Isaac calmed he kissed Scott gently. “I’m sorry I’m such a pain in the ass.” He joked softly against Scott’s ear.

After a few minutes Scott felt the swelling lessen until Isaac was able to withdraw from him. The brunette propped himself up on his elbows, watching as Isaac awkwardly took off the condom and tossed it into the trash. Even so, a moment later Scott felt something wet sliding down his thigh.

“I’m sorry, Scott, the condom broke…” It was Isaac’s turn to blush. However Scott’s reaction was to shake his head and bring Isaac closer to kiss him.

“No. It feels good to have some of you inside of me.” He smiled as both of them finally climbed the second set of sheets as Isaac spooned Scott.

Sure their first time was gawky and awkward and uncoordinated, but when had Isaac and Scott ever been otherwise?

Scott and Isaac were the epitome of gawky and awkward and uncoordinated, it only made sense everything about their first time together would be too.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment/kudos, otherwise i don't know how well i'm doing or if i should continue writing!


End file.
